1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to implant systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an implant system sized for insertion within a vascular area there are challenges in positioning and maintaining the implant in a desired location within the vascular area. These challenges can be further increased when the implant is sectioned into portions that need to be positioned relative to one another. Unintended movement of such portions, such as near or inside a heart organ, can lead to misalignment or undesired consequences.